


Reign of the Molten Throne

by IanBrandonAnderson82



Series: The Molten Throne [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Book and show based, F/M, Fix-It, Future, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Resurrection, boatbaby, fuck D&D, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanBrandonAnderson82/pseuds/IanBrandonAnderson82
Summary: Fifteen years after the crowning of Brandon I Stark, Westeros is still recovering from the Great War. The Hand of the King is skillfully keeping the Six Kingdoms in check while the North is once again a stable, sovereign nation. However, new threats have arisen, with the Stepstones uniting under a pirate king, several Free Cities at each other's throats and strange reports of a devastating plague beyond the Wall.





	1. A New Order

Six Kingdoms of the Molten Throne:

-King of the Six Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the Realm Brandon "The Broken" Stark, first of his name

-Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West  
-Master of Ships Davos Seaworth  
-Master of Coin Bronn of the Blackwater, Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South  
-Master of Laws Yohn Royce, Lord of Runestone  
-Master of Whisperers Arianne Martell, Princess of Dorne  
-Grand Maester Samwell, formerly Samwell Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill  
-Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Brienne of Tarth  
-Master-at-Arms Podrick Payne, member of the Kingsguard

-Lord of the Riverlands Edmure Tully  
-Lord of Storm's End Gendry Baratheon  
-Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East Robin Arryn  
-Lady of the Iron Islands Yara Greyjoy

The North:

-Queen of the North Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell  
-Prince Eddard Stark, heir of the North, eldest son of Queen Sansa, thirteen years old  
-Prince Robb Stark, second son of Queen Sansa, eleven years old  
-Prince Rickon Stark, third son of Queen Sansa, seven years old  
-Arya Stark, "the Light of Dawn", sister of Queen Sansa, location unknown

The Night's Watch:

-Lord Commander Jon "The Prince That Was Promised" Snow (Aegon Targaryen), lost beyond the wall  
-Acting Lord Commander Robett Glover, former Lord of Deepwood Motte  
-First Ranger Tormund Giantsbane  
-Commander of the Shadow Tower Denys "the Old" Mallister  
-Commander of Eastwatch Lyn Corbray

Other Survivors of the Great War:  
-Daenerys Targaryen, resurrected former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, residing in Braavos  
-Visenya Targaryen, resurrected daughter of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, fourteen years old, twin sister of Aemon  
-Aemon Targaryen, resurrected son of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, fourteen years old, twin brother of Visenya  
-Drogon, unknown location


	2. A Time For Wolves

"Planky Town has already been ravaged", Arianne stated angrily. "Unless the crown is willing to pay recompense to Dorne for quenching Lord Redwyne's Rebellion, I will cease our wine trade agreement with the capital, Lord Hand!"  
Davos saw that the Hand looked more worried than usual. Every now and then, he would glance at the king, who, although he attended the council meetings, spent most of the time elsewhere with his greensight. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Davos decided that he would intervene in the conversation.

"M'lady, as the Master of Ships, I think that the blame should fall onto me. I should have seen the threat from the Stepstones earlier". In truth, Davos had been one of the first to suggest sending the navy to the Stepstones in order to cull the pirate threat. After all, they were lead by his acquaintance Salladhor Saan. Davos knew of the Lyseni pirate's ambition; now that King Aurane Waters had been killed, Saan would surely try to take the Stepstones for himself. However, his plans had never come to fruition. Since the war, the council concluded that the last thing the people wanted was to reinforce the military. Before Davos could say anything else, though, Lord Bronn interrupted them.

"If you all hadn't insisted on building that shrine of yours, we could've had a whole fleet ready to take on the bastards". This encouraged Grand Maester Samwell to speak up. He had been the one to suggest building a shrine in place of the old throne room, that served to honour the heroes that had fallen during the Great War and the War of the Five Kings. A sizeable amount of coin had been spent on building the statues depicting notable heroes, such as Jorah Mormont, Beric Dondarrion and Sandor Clegane, and even a statue of Daenerys Targaryen. Although the citizens of King's Landing still remembered the scorching of the city, king Bran had reminded them that, without her sacrifices, they all would have been slain by the Night King.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but the people are very satisfied with the Shrine of Heroes. People from all over the world come there to pay their respects, and it has contributed to the recent growth of our treasury", Samwell Tarly reminded the Master of Coin. As the discussions spiraled out of control, Davos covered his face with his palm, hoping that either the Hand, or, better yet, the king himself would say something. That was how the council meetings usually went. Despite the constant bickering, they somehow managed to keep the kingdom alive. Some of the members of the Small Council came from nothing, Davos himself and Lord Bronn in particular. As it turned out, this group of former commoners, as well as a crippled king and a dwarf as Hand, somehow kept the state of affairs in motion. The realm was, however, in dire need of improvement. Since the Long Night, the realm had dealt with a drought, a particularly nasty pox as well as a rebellion from the Arbor. In the North, reports of a strange plague had come. What this could mean for the Six Kingdoms, Davos knew they would have to be cautious. Perhaps they would be in a better place now if the Dragon Queen had been allowed to live. Maybe Tyrion was wrong about her needing to be killed. At the time, though, it had been the most obvious solution. Thinking about ash-covered King's Landing still made Davos shudder. 

After some more arguing, the king finally returned from wherever he had been.

"Your grace, what should we do about the pirate threat?" the Hand asked. Bran Stark stared at the dwarf for a while before speaking in his all-knowing, monotone voice.

"We will pay Dorne" the king decided. "The ships can wait. The pirates will be dealt with soon enough."

"And how do you know this?" Ser Brienne asked. "Was this another vision of yours?".

"Trust me, and do not worry. They will perish in Fire and Blood."

Davos was surprised by the king's indirect mention of Jon Snow. Bran had told Davos about Jon's identity shortly after his crowning. Although he trusted in the king's wisdom, he didn't quite see how or why his friend would go south to fight the Lyseni raiders. He had been gone for several moons by now, to the point that most of his brothers at the Night's Watch had presumed him to be dead. Unless Jon returned soon, the Watch had informed the kingdom that they would elect a new leader. Robett Glover, who had been sent to the Wall by queen Sansa for abandoning his oath, was currently the most popular candidate for the position, the possibility of which brought Davos worry. He remembered the traitor lord of Deepwood Motte, and would not be surprised if Glover had something to do with the Lord Commander's disappearance. At least Davos could trust Tormund, who now was the First Ranger of the Night's Watch.

"Any news of Jon Snow?" Davos compelled himself to ask the king.

"No. I will look for him now" Bran said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and with that, he was once again gone.

============================================================================

The memories regularly haunted Daenerys Targaryen, even fifteen years after the events that transpired. Struck down by the one she trusted the most, her heart still ached from the stabbing, figuratively as well as literally.  
_He betrayed you._  
As the throne was within her grasp, she had allowed herself to be consumed by a sudden impulse of madness. Looking back, she could see how truly lost she was. In a way, that meant that she was no longer lost. Being resurrected had given her clarity. Dany spent years thinking about how different her life would have been if she hadn't burned King's Landing.

Kinvara, a red priestess of Volantis, had brought her back from the dead. Where was she? How long had she been gone? Was everything a dream? Then the thought had hit her. 

She had never told Jon about the baby; he wouldn't give her an opportunity to tell him. Amidst her panic, however, Kinvara had assured her that the baby lived as well, and that there were two of them in her womb.

 _"They will bring light back to the world, just as the Lord of Light foretold."_

Now, fifteen years later, Daenerys looked upon her daughter Visenya, sleeping sweetly at the opposite end of the room. Her innocent daughter had her father's hair color, but with a lock of silvery hair. She had the pale Stark skin and the Targaryen lilac eyes. She was a balanced mixture between Dany herself and Jon. Meanwhile, Visenya's twin brother Aemon who laid next to his sister possessed the Stark figure and the Targaryen colours. Other than a few differences, they both looked very alike. However, their likeness to their father also served as a constant memory of Jon's betrayal. The whole world was theirs for the taking, but he had thrown it all away as he plunged the dagger into her heart. She figured that he had his reasons, but the sadness regularly caused her to break down crying nonetheless. They were family, after all, they should stick together. Instead, Jon had chosen to side with the Starks, and he'd sooner die alone at the Wall than spend his life by Dany's side. Being brought back had extinguished her inner fire, her driving force to take what was rightfully hers. Even if she wanted to take Westeros back, Drogon hadn't been seen since he carried her to Kinvara. She was no longer the Mother of Dragons, nor was she the Dragon Queen. Now, she was only Daenerys: a sad shell of her former self.

The twins would never know their father, and none of them would ever get to rule over the realm that rightfully would belong to them. Daenerys and the children only had each other now, and she would do all in her power to protect them from their aunt: the Queen in the North, or their uncle: Bran Stark. Although Dany had told her twins about their family's greatness, the beauty of Westeros and the bravery of their father, she had yet to reveal the darker parts of their parents' history. Aemon and Visenya would eventually have to be told about the massacre in King's Landing and their father's betrayal. Dany didn't think it would have been that difficult, but she had found it difficult to even explain her incestuous origins to her children. All Dany knew was that they couldn't be sheltered forever. Having followed in her brother's footsteps, Daenerys had read about the prophecy of Azor Ahai, and had concluded, like Kinvara had, that Visenya and Aemon would bring light back to the world. Would that make Dany herself Azor Ahai? Or Jon? She was less sure. The only thing she was sure about right now was that her purpose for which she'd been brought back was to be the mother of these miraculous twins. The dragons might have been gone, but house Targaryen would endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first actual chapter. Short, but the pace of future chapters depend on your demand. Please tell me what you would like to see in the story. What POVs would you like in the next chapter? Also, should Drogon and/or other dragons be included? Please let me know!


	3. Asshai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have three POVs: one of Jon and one of Visenya. However, I decided to publish this one by itself right now, in order to make he story not seem dead. I promise that the POVs of Jon and Visenya will be up tomorrow or Saturday, though. This part is kind of boring (it's about Arya after all), but it's important nonetheless, since it leads to the events of future chapters. Sorry for the delay!

The streets of Asshai were abnormally dark. It was a shady and mysterious city, one that Arya had never been to before. To her sides stood merchants at their stands, trading items unknown to her. Out of all the places she had been to, Asshai was by far the most harrowing. Arya hoped to one day visit the city of Yeen in Sothoryos, as well as the Five Forts between Yi Ti and the Grey Wastes. However, her true goal was to find out what, if anything, existed in the far west. After the Mad Queen died and Bran was crowned, Arya had sailed westward to discover a new world. UItimately, she had been forced to return home, however, departing from Storm's End only a week after landing in Westeros. Since then, she had travelled throughout Essos as well as the Summer Islands and Naath. In Volantis, she had adopted a stray hound, which she had named Sandor; a tribute to the hero who had fallen during the war. She still missed Nymeria greatly, but hadn't seen the wolf for many years. 

After much deliberation, Arya had bought a few gifts for her nephews Eddard, Robb and Rickon, as well as one for her own son Beric. She hadn't seen her boy since his infancy: she had left him at Storm's End. Hopefully, if Gendry had married by now, Beric's stepmother would love him like Arya never could, rather than being cold and resentful to him like Arya's own mother had been to Jon. Arya was simply not fit to be a mother: Beric didn't cry, laugh or show any other emotions whatsoever. His pale blue eyes only triggered memories from the Battle of Winterfell within her. While pondering about her life choices, she noticed the masked figure following her. Arya walked into an alleyway, where she quickly turned around at held her Valyrian steel dagger, the one that had killed the Night King, to the stalker's throat. Arya immediately came to the conclusion that the figure was a Shadowbinder.

"Do not kill me, Arya Stark, for I have something to tell you", the female voice from underneath the mask spoke. Arya subsequently sheathed her dagger. "The wyrm has delayed for too long. You need to bring it home, Arya Stark."

Drogon had apparently taken refuge within a dormant crater at the mountain range nearby. That was the reason Arya had originally decided to come to Asshai: she needed to see the dragon to believe the rumors. However, she hadn't seen the dragon leave the mountain to hunt for food. Ever since that fateful day in King's Landing, Arya had sworn to kill Drogon. She had once admired dragons and the Targaryen dragonrider princesses and queens, but after seeing the destruction that Drogon and the Mad Queen had caused, she had made it her responsibility to hunt the last remaining dragon down. Since the Targaryens were gone, however, Drogon might not return to spread destruction. Maybe approaching him would only reignite his rage? One thing she was sure of, however. She would never allow a dragon to ever return to Westeros again, which was exactly what the woman demanded.

"Do you know what he has done? The countless lives lost to his fire? Who even _are_ you?"

"My name is Quaithe", the shadowbinder told her. "Do you not understand the amount of lives the black dragon saved during the War for the Dawn? Chaos is coming to Westeros once more, assassin, they will need his help more than ever."

Arya did not trust Quaithe. However, the thought of harm coming to her family, including Beric and Gendry, frightened her. She would think further of this task.

" _Valar Morghulis_ ", Quaithe told her as she left.

" _Valar Dohaeris_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Daenerys is referred to as the "Mad Queen" here is because that is Arya's opinion of her, as it is with most of the Starks here. Characters all have different opinions for different reasons and I'm trying to reflect that in their thinking.


	4. Dragons in Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PoV for the remaining Targaryens!

Jon's legs hurt when he arrived at the strange tower he had originally seen a few days ago. He had thought it strange that there would be a stone tower this far into the Lands of Always Winter. The wildlings lived under far simpler, sometimes nomadic, conditions. Tormund had taught Jon a lot about surviving in the far north: Jon had sent the wildling back to the Wall to keep an eye on Robett Glover, who currently commanded Castle Black. Sansa had sent the former lord of Deepwoode Motte to the Wall for treason: he had failed the Starks twice during Jon's campaigns over a decade ago. However, his noble status had quickly placed him high on the Night's Watch hierarchy, and Jon was sure that he would be trying to take the Lord Commander position for himself, if Jon didn't return shortly.

As he entered the tower, Jon saw the skeletal remains of what must have been an ancient First Man king. The man's armor reminded Jon of the Night King, and Jon noticed that the throne he was sitting on was covered in ice. He made Jon uncomfortable, so he walked past the dead man and walked up the stairs to the roof of the tower.

The top floor of the tower had seven pillars that jutted out from the edges. At the middle of it all was a seat, looking like a throne and a tomb at the same time. _What kind of First Men could have built this?_

"This surely is a strange structure", Jon heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a platinum-haired and lilac eyed man with the Targaryen crest on his surcoat. Jon immediately knew who the man was. The woman by his side stepped forward.

"We're glad you found your way to this place, Aegon", his mother told him, a sad smile on her face. "I understand that this is confusing for you: to speak with your parents from beyond the grave. But most of all, we want you to know that... that we're proud of you."

Jon's dragon blood ran hot. "Proud for what, exactly?" he snarled at Lyanna Stark, who was taken aback. "I betrayed everything I ever valued. Throughout my life, I have committed regicide, kinslaying and incest. I have been a turncloak twice. What difference is there now between me and any gods-forsaken traitor?"

Rhaegar Targaryen comforted his wife, before turning back to his son, placing a cold hand on Jon's arm. "No, my son. You did whatever was right, regardless of your own values. You've always put duty over love."

At this point, Jon was furious. "I killed your sister. I damned myself when I plunged the dagger into her heart. The war was won, we only needed to seize the moment. To restore our house's greatness. Instead, I betrayed it". His father backed away from him, and more long-dead Targaryens appeared on one side of the platform while deceased Starks appeared on the other. Jon and his parents were standing at the middle of the platform, between the ancient families. Jon glanced over his family members, and recognized some faces. On the Stark side, he saw Eddard Stark, the greatest man he had ever known, his other uncle Benjen as well as Robb. _What do they think of me now?_ He saw the Targaryen kings, most of whom had disappointed looks on their faces. Jon saw his grandfather Aerys the Mad King, Aegon the fifth, his lifelong role model Daeron I, as well as Aegon the Conqueror, who stood in the front of the row. _Dany isn't here. She must hate me for what I did._ In front of Jon and his parents, however, between the rows of Targaryens and Starks, Jon saw the image of Bran.

"This seat was once occupied by the Jailor of the Great Other", Bran said, pointing to the seat. "The Night King once occupied this seat for thousands of years after having been turned by the Children of the Forest, but the whispers of the prisoner beneath drove him to madness. Without someone to safeguard the prison, however, it is only a matter of time before the Long Night is upon us again. The Others must always have a warden". The Targaryens and Starks nodded at Bran's statement.

"And you want me to shoulder this burden as well?"

"No. This fate is not for you; you are far too broken and thee Great Other would take advantage of that. As for me: I am far too powerful. If I had been corrupted by the great prisoner, men wouldn't be able to withstand me. No, that sacrifice belongs to someone else. Your last duty is to bring that person here". Bran faded away from Jon's view. Instead, Aegon the Conqueror walked toward Jon.

"What he said might be true, but your destiny is a greater one. Restore our house's greatness, Aegon. Claim your birthright. Reconquer the Seven Kingdoms."

Jon's thoughts went to Dany, and how her ambitions, with her losses, had ultimately drained her sanity. He didn't know if it was the right thing to kill her, but Jon saw what lengths good people would go for promises of power. Regardless, he wouldn't pursue his birthright; he was a brother of the Night's Watch. _A Targaryen alone in the world._

"I sacrificed that birthright. I'm no one's king anymore."

"You know that we have have not seen the last of the Others. Westeros must be able to stand united again. And who better to do it than the Prince Who Was Promised?" King Aegon, the First of his Name, told Jon, a scornful and aggressive tone on his voice.

Jon's dragon blood was boiling. _"I renounced that destiny!"_ he shouted as he struck Aegon down with Longclaw. The figure of his ancestor shattered like the body of a White Walker. Instead, Eddard Stark walked up to Jon.

"Bran was right: someone must become the jailor of the Others: to prevent the White Walkers from rising again. If not you or he, who could take that responsibility?"

Jon was regaining control of himself after striking down Aegon the Conqueror. His eyes returned to Lord Eddard. Jon sheathed Longclaw, turned away from his parents as well as the other Targaryens and Starks, and started walking away.

"I don't know. I'm heading back to the Wall; prophecies and rituals have been nothing but trouble for me."

===============================================================================================================================================================

Visenya had barely awakened when she heard the screech. She had dreamt that she was a dragon: flying through the lands of Essos, over the Dothraki wastelands, a mountain range, as well as the familiar hills of Andalos. 

As Visenya opened the windows, she saw the dragon that emitted the screech. Her mother had told her stories of dragons before, such as the mighty Balerion, Vhagar, Meraxes and Drogon. The latter lived most recently, but he had gone missing before Visenya was born. Her mother had told Visenya about how she had been like a mother to Drogon, and had ridden him while trying to reclaim her lands of Westeros. Visenya had never been told about how that campaign had ended, but she had heard gossip and deduced that her mother was indeed the Dragon Queen and the Mother of Dragons, but Visenya had also heard some Westerosi merchants refer to her as _the Mad Queen._

She noticed her mother walking into the room, joining her at the window with a look of fear and longing in her face.

"Is that Drogon?", Visenya asked her mother, who nodded.

===============================================================================================================================================================

Dany and Visenya were seated on horses, following where Drogon had flown. Dany had hoped to find her dragon, and Visenya seemed excited to meet her brother. Aemon hadn't been able to join them, as much as he'd wanted to. The Braavosi government had decided that all males above the age of ten would be trained in swordfighting. Although it pained Dany that her son might one day have to die for some trade war, she knew that the training wouldn't be hard: Aemon had already shown skills in swordfighting, much like his father before him.

"Why did Drogon leave you, mother?", Dany's daughter asked her. _She's almost fifteen now. It is time to tell her._

"Your father killed me." Daenerys started, then started explaining. "I never told him that I was pregnant; never found the right opportunity under the circumstances. He was a good and honorable man, but he was misled by some traitors of mine, and ended up pushing me away. I was under much pain and suffering at the time, and I ended up making mistakes. After we had won, he betrayed me. Drogon took me to Kinvara, however, and we were brought back to life." Dany turned away from Visenya, not wanting her daughter to see her cry.

"Father killed us? What kind of man would kill the woman he loved?" Visenya had the same sentimental look on her face that Jon had when he confronted Dany at the throne room. The thought made Dany shudder.

"I knew him as Jon Snow, although his birth name was Aegon Targaryen: my nephew. He was the King in the North, who I summoned to bend the knee. Instead, he convinced me to come north with him to fight the army of the dead. We were in love, and we created you and Aemon, and shortly after that was when he found out the truth about his own parents and that he, not I, was the true heir to the Iron Throne. We defeated the dead and the evil Queen Cersei, but Jorah, Missandei and my other two dragons were killed during the wars I waged. I wanted to forge a perfect world for you, so that, when you were born, you would be my undisputed heirs. The lengths I went for the Throne, however, led me to commit heinous acts. That is why your father betrayed me."

"You don't blame him? If I ever met him, I'd kill him for hurting you like that."

"I will never forgive Jon for ruining my life's work, but I now understand his reasons for doing it." Dany smiled at her daughter, whom she loved and savored more than any throne could. _Jon would have loved her as much, wherever he is._ "The real blame I would put on my advisors and your aunts. They were the ones who pushed me and your father to our fates."

Visenya sighed, looking sad. "I wish we could've lived together as a family, even if it meant we wouldn't have a throne. But father had to ruin everything. Where even is he now?"

"Last I heard of him six years ago, he was the Lord Commander at the Night's Watch. Your uncle Bran Stark was chosen by my advisors to be king of most of Westeros, while your aunt Sansa Stark is Queen in the North."

In front of them, below the ridge they were riding on, they saw Drogon lying curled around something. As Dany gave it a closer look, she saw two dragon eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make some kind of self-created lore for the Great Other, the antagonist of R'hllor. The reason Jon was able to talk to his ancestors was that I decided to include some sort of afterlife for writing's sake. And yes, most of the Targaryens (and even some of the Starks) are mad at Jon for betraying Dany. The reason why Rhaegar and Aegon the Conqueror seem to show some sort of support is that they're just looking at the available solutions. I haven't decided on whether or not they know if Dany was resurrected: please state your opinion in the comments.


	5. The Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund and the Night's Watch discover a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short interlude chapter! Next full chapter coming up in a few days probably.

"What happened to the people here?", the young brother asked.

"Sickness. I've seen its like before". Tormund had experienced plagues before, but none as devastating as this. Mole's Town was completely dead: corpses everywhere, but no living people in sight. It had come from the north - Tormund was sure of it - but how could it have spread?

The spring was always riddled with disease and death. Jon had told Tormund of a Great Spring Sickness that had killed his ancestors. Despite all the castles, fortresses and walls the southerners could build, even they couldn't protect themselves from disease.

"Find traces of any survivors. Provisions, horses, footprints, whatever you can find."

=======================================================

The Small Council meeting started late this day. Yohn Royce had been claimed by pneumonia, and the funeral ceremonies had taken place this day. Royce's passing meant that they'd need a new Master of Laws.

When Tyrion had walked into the chamber to attend the meeting, he had seen that everyone except the king was already there. When Ser Podrick eventually escorted the king into the room, Maester Sam was the first to speak.

"We have received more chilling reports of the plague up north. However, this time it seems like it has ravaged Mole's Town. Somehow, it must've spread through the Wall."

Tyrion frowned. _Probably some Night's Watch guard spread it to some whore._ "Then it should naturally spread to the North first. Does your sister know?" Tyrion nodded in Bran's direction. Rather than answering his Hand's question, however, the King simply turned his empty gaze toward the window. _The boy never ceases to mystify me. Was it a bad idea to name him king?_ Tyrion quickly dismissed the thought. The era of plotting and intrigue was over: Bran was, compared to prior kings, a benevolent and just ruler. By picking a wise and mostly content council, and leaving the day-to-day decisions to them, Bran had, by most accounts, been a successful king.

"Any news from the Night's Watch fortresses? Has the plague affected them?" Davos asked.

"It seemed to completely have bypassed Castle Black, according to First Steward Clydas and Tormund Giantsbane." Samwell Tarly informed them. "The last missive from Eastwatch mentioned nothing about any plague. The Shadow Tower has not sent any ravens for us."

Tyrion looked toward the King again. His eyes were rolled back into his head. _I suppose this is my decision, then._

"Send an investigation crew to the Shadow Tower."

=======================================================

Dany pulled the strange object from Drogon's scale. It was some sort of pin, with a wolf's head on it. _House Stark?_

She picked up one of Drogon's eggs. "This is a dragon egg, Visenya. Eventually, a dragon will hatch from it. When that day comes, I want you to bond with it, like I did with Drogon". She handed the egg to her daughter

She remembered Kinvara's words about her children bringing light back into the world. Maybe this was a sign of it being true?

=======================================================

It was Visenya's and Aemon's fifteenth nameday, and she had decided to sneak out during the night and visit Drogon and the eggs. As much as Visenya loved her brother, she couldn't risk telling him in fear of him telling their mother of Visenya's plans. After all, their mother had only been about the age Visenya was now when she first rode a dragon. Would Drogon let her fly on him if she tried to?

Drogon was guarding its eggs, and Visenya noticed a scar on the dragon's scales. It looked like a massive arrow had pierced it. Feeling sorry for Drogon, Visenya walked toward him and petted his head.

"Hello, Drogon" Visenya greeted her "brother", who turned his head to her, leaned in and made a purring noise. Afterwards, he lowered himself, making an inviting move for Visenya to climb onto his back. _He's offering a ride..._ Curious, Visenya sat on her mother's dragon's back, after which Drogon grabbed the eggs in its claws, and started running out of the cave.

Visenya almost regretted climbing onto Drogon, but when he started flying, she couldn't help but feel a strange sort of freedom that she had never known before. _I am the blood of the dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for rushing the last parts. I wanted to set events in motion for the following chapters, might edit it later if I come up with something to add.


	6. Storm and Snow

The forge of Storm's End was active as always - all thanks to Gendry himself. As soon as he found out how boring ruling was, he had immediately started construction on an expansion of the forge in Storm's End, where he could be productive. Thanks to the Baratheon Foundry, Westerosi smithing now rivaled that of Qohor. Generarlly, Gendry was considered a great lord, but he himself had found no happiness with his elevated position as Lord of the Stormlands. At heart, he was a simple blacksmith; it was what he found enjoyment in. Whenever not in the forge, his life was empty and bland. Not even his own son wanted to spend time with him, preferring books and prophecies to combat and hunting. Although several of the older courtiers told Gendry of how similar Beric Baratheon looked to King Robert, his personality could not be more different. Instead, Beric's manners were more akin to that of his uncle Bran. Sooner or later, however, the boy would have to learn how to rule. Despite his insistence of not wanting the lordship, Gendry had told him multiple times that it was his duty as a Baratheon, and that he'd never have any siblings to take the responsibility, for Gendry would never marry any other woman than Arya Stark, should she ever change her mind. It was a tiny chance that she would, but Gendry wanted to be available to her if the opportunity arose.

Gendry had received a letter from Lord Tyrion, asking him to become the new Master of Laws, to replace the late Yohn Royce. Gendry had declined, not wanting to waste away in king's Landing. Politics was a foul business, and Gendry wanted none more of it. The nation of the Six Kingdoms was in another age than Westeros had been in a decade ago. The great lords had far greater power than they had during the rule of the Targaryens. Even though the responsibilities of ruling were greater, Gendry knew it was for the better. The alternative would have been that Daenerys Targaryen, known as either the Dragon Queen or the Mad Queen would have ruled. After her death, however, Gendry had still pushed for King Bran to renounce Jon Snow's Night's Watch vows, so that he could, if not announce himself as the last trueborn Targaryen and rule as king, at least could live out his days in peace. However, Bran and most of the other lords and members of the Small Council had refused, saying that Jon was either a traitor or that he wouldn't accept anyway. Only Davos Seaworth had supported Gendry, as Jon Snow had been a great friend to them both. Snow had sacrificed everything, thrown away his birthright and - if Tyrion and Davos' accounts as well as Gendry's suspicions were to be considered - killed the woman he loved, who also happened to be his queen. For all his efforts, he had received nothing, and had even gained a sentence of exile. When Gendry last met him six years ago, Jon Snow had been a broken shell of a man, barely showing any signs of emotion at all. 

Gendry beat his smithing hammer into the shield, taking out his stress and anger onto the bulwark that might one day save his life from a deadly blow. The large black dragon had been seen near Braavos, and Gendry feared for the safety of the people of Westeros. Ever since he heard that it had flown away, the lords knew that it would return sometime. Worst at risk was, however, Sansa Stark in Winterfell. She had been one of the main reasons for the downfall of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen with her plotting, and the dragon might've sensed this, causing it to fly there to burn the castle to ashes. Would it come for them next?

Gendry lowered his newly forged shield into the water, cooling it. He then went to hang it on the wall and walked out of the forge. As he exited, a ship approached in the distance. It took him a while, but Gendry eventually noticed the wolf's head on the ship. _Could it really be her?_ He started to make his way to the shipyard at a quick pace.

======================================================================================

The Bridge of Skulls was strangely abandoned. Jon understood that something was wrong. Denys Mallister, who was charged with protecting the bridge, was an obedient commander, unlike Robett Glover and Lyn Corbray. Jon would have to inspect the Shadow Tower; something must have happened. Jon took out his horn and blew it, signaling for anyone who might be on the other side, as the mists were clouding his vision. That was when he heard a loud screeching noise. _The ghost of Drogon? Am I going insane?_ Such illusions, both audible and visual, were frequent in his nightmares, but Jon hadn't heard any in his awoken state until now. Regardless, he carried on across the bridge, with Ghost a few steps behind him. After a few seconds, Jon heard a horn responding to him. _Good. The Watch is still here._

At the Shadow Tower, however, Jon noticed the charred remains of the castle. Everything had been burned down. Some wildlings were busy digging graves, and some of them were gathered in a circle around something. Jon pushed them aside and moved to the middle of a circle, where he found Tormund beating a robed man who looked like a maester. "Enough!" He said to Tormund, who turned around, his troubled facial expression turning into a confused and surprised one.

"Where the fuck have you been?", he asked, letting go of his prisoner. "The Shadow Tower has been destroyed. Every brother dead from plague. This man is no brother; we found him and his companions here but we only let one of them live to tell us what happened."

"Put him in an ice cell then. We have much to discuss."

***

Jon was furious. Tormund had told him that Glover had declared himself Lord Commander, so that Jon no longer had any actual command within the Night's Watch. Jon understood that he could leave and disappear from the public, if they thought that he was dead. He dismissed the thought: he had nowhere to go, nothing to live for. Ghost, as well as his loyal Night's Watch brothers, were the only people he still had on his side. He had killed Dany, Davos and Gendry were busy ruling, Tyrion and Samwell had let him down, Arya hadn't been seen in years, while Bran and Sansa were completely different people than the ones he had known in Winterfell.

"There is something else, as well..." Tormund started. "We saw the dragon flying over the Wall before."

Jon felt a chill down his spine, and didn't know if it was because of the cold or Tormund's statement. _So that really was Drogon? But why would he be here?_ He would be in grave danger: Most of Westeros wanted him dead, and Jon did not know the lengths of which Sansa would go to kill the last remaining dragon. Dany hadn't been present at the tower where Jon met the dead Targaryens, maybe she'd forgive him if he prevented Drogon's death? _That's what she would have wanted me to do. I betrayed her, but I will not betray her dragon._

"Where are you going?" Tormund asked when Jon went to saddle one of the horses.

"Starve the prisoner until he starts talking, and do not take orders from Robett Glover. I'm going to find Drogon."

======================================================================================

Visenya tried hard to cling onto Drogon's scales. Although the dragon did its best to keep her onto his back, the blowing winds made it difficult not to fall off. Sneaking out to ride Drogon had been a mistake, Visenya should've stayed with her mother. As she looked down from the back of Drogon, she saw the Wall: the legendary structure that kept the Others at bay. Her father had been Lord Commander there, and Visenya felt a longing for meeting her father at the same time as she wanted to go as far away as possible from it. If what her mother had told her was true, her father must've hated her if he knew of her and Aemon's existence.

"Drogon, we need to go back. This isn't safe!" she shouted toward Drogon. The dragon was flying in the opposite direction of the wind, and Visenya was barely able to hold on. At first, she felt relieved once Drogon descended, but logic soon took over and she understood the risk of them being seen and attacked. But Drogon didn't respond to her demands, and proceeded to land ungracefully on the ground. _Why, Drogon?_ He screeched in what Visenya thought was pain, and that's when she climbed off and noticed the spear that had impaled Drogon's back.

Tears poured down Visenya's face. She grabbed the projectile and tried to pull it outl. Thankfully, it looked like the spear had hit a hard scale, and hadn't pierced the flesh of the dragon. Still, Visenya wasn't strong enough. She regretted sneaking out. She wanted to be back home, where her mother could comfort her and her brother could hug her. And Drogon would still be unharmed. Instead, she had found herself in this evil land, the land that had betrayed her mother, destroyed her dynasty and shattered her family. The sound of horses nearby, however, made her turn her head and look around.

Three riders in steel - Visenya presumed they were Westerosi Knights - closed in on her. Their tabards were white and had the symbol of a grey wolf on them. The crest of house Stark. Her mother had warned her of Queen Sansa, the manipulative ruler of the North. 

"Here it is!" one of the men said in a strange, unfamiliar accent. "Time to finish the beast. Avenge the thousands killed in Ki--". He interrupted himself once he noticed Visenya. By now, all three riders had dismounted, and one of them, a fat and bearded ugly man, walked toward her with a mace in hand. "Who the fuck are you?" Visenya didn't answer, but stepped backwards while the man approached her. When he was within striking range of Visenya, however, he turned his gaze toward the source of the sound of hooves approaching. Drogon lifted his wings and prepared to fly away, but screeched in pain again when it tried to move a damaged muscle.

As the man was distracted, Visenya tried to run away, but ended up bumping into another man, the one who had arrived and distracted the knights. He had dark, curly hair and a beard, and was dressed in black. "Stay put, girl." he told her, before turning his gaze toward the three knights as he drew his sword. 

"This is the New Gift", he told the men. "You are trespassing on Night's Watch lands."

The fat one scoffed at the lone man. "Fuck off, criminal scum. We are here only to kill the black beast. The Queen and the Imp will reward us for bringing either of them his head, and we do not intend on sharing the pot of gold with you. Now, _fuck off_ before I kill you and the girl as well!" Despite the threats, the lone man stood unshaken.

"Boldly stated." The man pulled the projectile out of Drogon's scale, who proceeded to run forward and fly away. _No! Drogon! What about me?_

"Fool! Now he will come back and kill us all!" another one of the knights yelled, drawing his greatsword and swinging it at the man in black, who simply dodged the attack and plunged his own sword through the chest of the attacker. The two other men then charged toward him, but he grabbed the fat one by the shoulder, spun him around and sliced his throat at the narrow gap between helmet and chestplate. He decimated them like how Aemon would dominate his opponents during sword practicing back home. The remaining soldier, who appeared to be much younger than the other two, dropped his halberd and backed away. _He is far too inexperienced to be a knight._

"I-I'm simply a boy, ser, th-th-th-these two convinced me to co--" he stammered, but the man in black sheathed his sword and walked up to the young soldier.

"Go back to Winterfell. Tell your queen... not to attack Drogon again. Tell her to destroy any scorpions or ballistae, or he will return with fire and blood." He shoved the man away, who quickly mounted his horse and rode away, the other two horses following behind. Visenya's saviour turned to her, now with a more concerned look in his eyes. "Are you hurt?" Visenya shaked her head.

"Why did you... Drogon, he...." Visenya was looking for the right questions to ask him. "What if Drogon doesn't come back? Why did you help us?"

The man had a hint of a sad smile on his face. "I failed the dragons once" was all he answered on the subject. "What's your name, girl?"

Visenya hesitated. Normally, she, Aemon and their mother used made-up names to conceal their identity. Her mother had been followed throughout the entirety of her youth and did not want her children to experience the same. But Visenya knew she could trust this man; he had saved Drogon, the black dragon that had laid waste to King's Landing a decade ago.

"My name is Visenya" she answered, not yet revealing her last name, just in case. _My parents were never married, anyway. I wouldn't be considered a Targaryen here._ The man nodded, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Well met, Visenya. I am a brother of the Night's Watch. Don't worry, Drogon will come back for you, but in the meantime, I can help you to some shelter and provisions for some days."


	7. The Narrow Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davos is visited by an old friend. Aemon and Daenerys set out to find Visenya, who is surviving in the North.

The construction of the royal fleet was proceeding rapidly. Davos had been sent to Dragonstone to oversee the shipwrights: they had to be ready for the pirate threat, and Dragonstone had become a defensive stronghold to safeguard the Blackwater. Seven commanders had been placed at Dragonstone, one of which was Davos' son Devan, who prided himself in having once been the "squire" of Jon Snow. Davos and his oldest living son had had a joyful reunion after years apart, and it was particularly important for Davos to spend time with his remaining sons now that Marya had passed away from a spring sickness a few years ago. Although Davos was a competent Master of Ships, he longed for his withdrawal from politics, so that he could retire and be with his boys until the end of his days. They had grown into honorable knights, and for once in his life, Davos was at ease.

"M'lord, you have visitors" a guard told him. Davos nodded, and the guard stepped aside, revealing Gendry and Beric Baratheon. What surprised Davos even more, however, was the woman behind them. Although Davos didn't recognize her at first, her Valyrian steel dagger revealed her identity as Arya Stark. 

"Ser Davos. We need to have a word with you." Gendry greeted.

***

They were sitting in the chamber with the painted table. Gendry and Arya had tried to convince Davos of coming with them to the North, to find Jon Snow, all because of what a shadowbinder had told the Stark girl a few months ago. 

"Do we even know if he's alive? Robett Glover is Lord Commander now. Are you sure that the shadowbinder was telling the truth?"

"She was telling me the truth about Drogon. She knew where he was. I was the one who awakened him; and I almost got burned in the process. Quaithe - the shadowbinder - told me that the dead were not so easily banished. The Night King might be gone, but the... _thing_ he served is still out there. If there is any possibility of the dead returning, we will once again need the Prince That Was Promised. Whoever Jon is now, you and the wildling leader know him better than anyone. We need your help, Davos Seaworth. Come north with us."

"Fine, I will aid you however I can. Hopefully, Tormund Giantsbane can help us as well. And what about him? Is he coming with us?" Davos nodded toward Beric, and couldn't help but notice how the hound next to the fourteen year old boy acted like an extension of his conscience, much like Ghost had been to Jon Snow. _Starks and their canines._

The boy looked Davos in the eyes; the same Baratheon eyes that he had seen in Stannis and Gendry, but with an icy blue colour that chilled Davos to the bone. He slowly nodded. "They did not want me to, but my destiny lies in the North, for I have seen it."

=====================================================================================

Soon, they would arrive in White Harbour. Even though Dany never wanted to set foot on Westeros again, fate had forced her hand once more. A few loyal neighbours had informed her and Aemon of Visenya sneaking out of the city, and recent information had come from Winterfell about a black dragon attack, where two soldiers had been killed. What worried Dany the most, however, was the claim of a young girl being present at the showdown. 

"I promise, mother, I'll kill every Stark mongrel if they laid a hand on Visenya or Drogon." Aemon grumbled. He was repeatedly grabbing the hilt of his sword, and Dany thought that her son might have drawn his blade and cut down everybody there at any moment. Despite being more of a brooding, calm man, Aemon had a special bond with Visenya, and Dany suspected that they were more than siblings to each other, as Kinvara had told her that Visenya had asked for moon tea which the red priestess had provided. Regardless, Dany was worried that Aemon would snap and do something stupid.

"You will harm no one. We are here to find your sister and my dragon, not for vengeance against the North. After all, the Starks are your cousins. I will not let my son become a kinslayer."

"Like Father became when he killed you? When he killed _us?_ No, I will not kill anyone, but... if Visenya..." Dany could see tears forming in her son's eyes, but didn't know what to say, so she simply put her arms around him. 

=====================================================================================

Somehow, the northmen had known that they were coming.

The guards had seized Aemon's mother, she must have been recognized because of her lilac eyes, since she had dyed her hair black prior to the voyage. As soon as they had disembarked, they noticed that the soldiers of the Queen had been waiting for them. A red-haired woman, whose luxurious appearance hinted that she was none other than Queen Sansa Stark herself.

_"You dare show your face in Westeros again, after all you did?" she had said through clenched teeth._

_"I am here only to retrieve my dragon and d-" His mother had interrupted herself, most likely not wanting to reveal the existence of her children to the northern queen._

_"You committed a massacre in King's Landing, Daenerys Targaryen. This heinous deed is punishable with death. House Stark, however, respects honor and a noble's right to trial. Until then, you will remain in custody behind the walls of Winterfell. You will come with us, Mad Queen, or your inevitable punishment will only be harsher. So I ask: Will you accept your fate willingly and cause no trouble?"_

_His mother sighed. "I will... Sansa." The guards had led her to a small wagon._

_"Lady Dustin, escort the Mad Queen to the Winterfell dungeon. Lady Meera Reed, go with her!"_

That was the last thing Aemon had heard the red-haired woman say. As soon as they had stepped out of the ship, the soldiers had arrested Aemon's mother. Aemon thought that he could have killed a few of the soldiers (he did have some experience as he had killed a Lysene swordsman last year), but they would inevitably overwhelm and kill him. Also, he had promised his mother on the ship that he wouldn't cause unnecessary killing, so he just stood there, helpless, as the older woman led his mother away. Thankfully, the guards hadn't paid any attention to Aemon, so he had been able to easily slip away, vowing to free her when the opportunity arose. In the meantime, he would follow the prisoner transport. His current plan was to wait until nightfall, sneak toward wherever they would make camp, and find a way to get his mother out. The risk was high, but if the caravan made its way to Winterfell there was no way freeing her.

He had recognized some of the banners around White Harbor. Although his mother had focused on Aemon having a happy upbringing without too many worries, the red priests had pressured him into learning about politics, heraldry and martial skills such as swordfighting and archery. The prisoner transport was escorted by bannermen of houses Dustin, Ryswell, Reed and Stark. In charge of it was Lady Barbrey Dustin herself, whom Aemon had some knowledge about. The widow of the former lord, she had supported house Bolton but had later become one of the head advisors of Queen Sansa. _One traitor taking advice from another never benefits all. Time will tell who will end up on top._ Aemon knew of that first hand; it had led to his own death in the womb. 

=====================================================================================

"I killed a giant when I was ten years old" the wildling told Visenya while drinking from a big horn. 

"She doesn't need to hear about that one, Tormund", the man who saved her laughed. "I've heard it enough times for all of us." When Visenya had asked about his name, the man had told her that he used to be known as the White Wolf in the South. _"Nowadays, I'm but a brother of the Night's Watch, if even that. "_

Tormund looked her in the eyes with one eyebrow raised. "You don't seem very surprised about my mention of giants, little girl. You'd be the first southerner I've met who actually believed me."

In truth, Visenya hadn't been very attentive, being tired after a long day's work while waiting for Drogon to return, but she responded to Tormund anyway. "I know that giants are real. My mother mentioned them." The wildling sighed, nodded and turned around, before whispering "were".

Suddenly a roar was heard, followed by the screams of scared people. Visenya stepped out of the wildling hovel, and saw that Drogon had finally come back to her. While excited to return home to her mother and brother, a hunch she had made her look behind her, seeing how the White Wolf and Tormund, unlike everybody else, stood unscared behind her. Visenya was about to thank the men and bid farewell, when she saw an actual white wolf emerge from the shadows and approach her, proceeding to walk around her and sniffing at her, after which it licked at her.

"To my side, Ghost" its master told it, and it walked over to him. _Ghost. The White Wolf. It's just as I suspected, then._

"You are Jon Snow."

The man sighed, lowered his head and nodded. He then returned his gaze to Visenya and said. "I am a brother of the Night's Watch." 

Visenya took out the dagger she had been given by her mother a few years ago, the very same dagger that had once killed Daenerys Targaryen and the children in her womb. She contemplated stabbing the man, but threw the dagger on the ground instead. "I believe this is yours." she said coldly. "How could you do it? She loved you." She saw tears forming in Snow's eyes, and she climbed onto Drogon's back. The dragon immediately flew away.

Instead of taking her southeast to Braavos, however, it looked like the dragon was flying straight south.


	8. The Blighted North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon makes a desperate rescue attempt. Bran's scheme is revealed. Jon and Tormund rally the Free Folk.

"Robett Glover! Former Lord of Deepwoode Motte, acting Lord Commander! Your Lord Commander has returned! Open the gate now, or be branded a traitor!" The wildling had a huge stature and was chosen by Jon Snow himself to be the herald of the host.

Glover had refused to relinquish his command of the Wall, even after Jon had sent a raven announcing his return.

 _I wish Ghost was here._ The direwolf had went out hunting during the evening. They had thought it better to return during the night, in case the transpiring events would go badly.

After a minute or two, the former lord himself stepped forward and showed himself behind the walls above the gatehouse. He looked down at Jon and Tormund with a disappointing and arrogant look.

"I had thought you perished in the far north. It appears I was wrong: you decided to abandon the Watch instead; that is, until you wanted your power back. The Night's Watch stand behind me, turncoat. I suggest you tell your band of wildlings to return north, while you and Giantsbane will receive merciful beheadings. Do I make myself clear?" As he finished speaking, Night's Watch archers appeared behind the walls with bows, aiming for the Free Folk host.

Jon sighed. _This, again?_ "We don't need to do this, Robett. This can be settled in single combat, between us. We _will_ enter Castle Black."

Robett nodded, and stepped away. One of the Glover loyalists fired an arrow into the throat of one of the Free Folk. Jon was suddenly pushed aside, and he turned his head up to see the crier stand above him, riddled with arrows, while Tormund blocked several arrows with his ironwood shield while shouting orders at the Free Folk.

" _Scale the walls! Kill the archers!_ Robett Glover dies _today!_ "

==============================================

Being a lone rider, Aemon could easily intercept the prisoner caravan and scout ahead. If they were travelling at the same speed as they had for the last few days, he estimated that they were one day away from Winterfell. _Tonight is my final chance. I have to do this._

He grabbed his scabbard from the horse he had stolen and strapped it around his waist. He pulled up the hood and walked toward the camp.

***

Sneaking to the camp was easy; most of the guards were passed out drunk. However, as Aemon approached the main wagon - most likely where his mother was being held - he heard a voice behind him.

"Fuck off, thief, or I'll kill you." The man appeared to be a knight of White Harbor, with a chainmail vest and a Manderly tabard on top of it. He drew his two-handed sword, upon which Aemon drew his own bastard sword, and the two of them engaged in single combat.

Because of his heavy weapon, the knight's attacks were slow and made it easy for Aemon to dodge them. He tried not to make the swords clash, since he was worried that the metallic sound would wake some of the guards up. However, when Aemon managed to drive his sword through the knight's chest, his opponent screamed in pain, causing some of the guards to slowly rise and pick up their weapons. As Aemon thought he was about to die, the sight of a dragon's silhouette caused him to step away from the soldiers on the other side of the camp from Aemon and the wagons. _Drogon! Aid me!_

As Drogon was close enough, he swooped down and scorched the earth beneath him, engulfing the northern soldiers in flames. A woman clad in white robes emerged from the main tent, and Aemon grabbed her by the collar. "I'm here for Daenerys Targaryen. Give me the key to her cell or face the consequences. She quickly handed him the key, after which he opened his mother's cell.

The former queen stepped out of the wagon, and looked sadly at the devastation her dragon had caused. 

"Since you were born, I sought to protect you from the evils of this world. It seems I failed as a mother as well... Do you know if Visenya-". She was interrupted by the voice coming from behind Drogon.

"Mother! Aemon! Drogon carried me here!"

Aemon rushed toward his sister and embraced her. "You saved us, Visenya. Thank you." However, she shaked her head.

"I didn't do anything, I did not even know you were here. I simply climbed onto Drogon's back. I cannot control him..." She turned her gaze to their mother. "... But you can, mother. Take us home!"

"We cannot return to Braavos. Because you flew over here, _they_ know that I am alive." Their mother said. She didn't look angry, although her words were harsh. "There is, however, a place where we can be safe, at least for a while. Naath."

As they were preparing to leave on Drogon, Aemon noticed the raven that landed on the charred remains of one of the wagons. Something wasn't right about it: it looked like it was watching them. Aemon stepped closer and noticed the three white eyes.

==============================================

As usual, the king was sitting in his chair, consciously absent and probably possessing some poor entity somewhere in the world. Tyrion simply sat down at his seat and poured himself a chalice of wine. For once, Tyrion was almost first to arrive at the council meeting: only Samwell Tarly was already there.

"Isn't it sad never seeing your family except on a few occasions? Wouldn't you rather have your wife here than in Horn Hill? Educate Sam and Falyse?" Tyrion had to stop himself from using the derogatory titles for Sam Tarly's children. The boy, Sam, was known as _the Stupid_ because of his disability, while the girl Falyse was known as _the Fat_. However, their father loved them very much, and Tyrion wanted to keep at least one good friend in the capital: Davos had been assigned to oversee ship construction at Dragonstone while Bronn's power had made him arrogant and scornful.

"Every day, Lord Hand, but I figured that they would be safer at home. We live in uncertain times, and with the latest news of the dragon reappearing in the North-"

"Daenerys Targaryen is alive, and she has twin children by Jon. The Targaryens are currently leaving the North." The King had returned from his warging, and his words made Sam gasp. _So, it's true, then. The Mad Queen was brought back._

"She had told me that she couldn't have children. How do you know they were?" Tyrion asked the king.

"They look exactly like their parents, and I sensed that they were wargs, like Jon, myself, my siblings and nephews. They have also bonded with their own respective unhatched dragons."

"W-we have to do something!" cried Sam. "If the Targaryens are still there, they _will_ come for us."

"No." Bran stated. "For now, their plan is to find somewhere safe where they will live out their days. However, I will not allow it: for I have another purpose for them. Fire and Ice must reunite, and I must bring them to the Wall."

With that, Bran rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

==============================================

Castle Black was on fire.

The battle reminded Jon of when the castle was attacked by Styr Magnar, only this time Jon was fighting on the side of the Free Folk. He had been hit with an arrow in the thigh, and had suffered a minor injury on his side when a sword had scraped against it. It had been a rough battle, but since the walls were breached and the gates opened, the fight seemed to have tilted to the Free Folk's advantage. 

Jon recognized the cape of the Lord Commander from atop the Wall. Robett Glover was standing there, overseeing the battle and seemingly doing nothing. _Coward._ Seeing as his side was winning the battle, Jon decided to confront the Lord Commander, and rushed up the stairs of the Wall, almost slipping on an icy step. 

As he reached the top of the Wall, Robett Glover had already drawn his sword, and it soon clashed with Longclaw. After a while of combat, Glover attacked Jon with a jumping blow, which Jon then blocked and countered, knocking his attacker back. In Glover's state of vulnerability, Jon rushed toward him and struck Longclaw through him.

"I am no more of a traitor than you..." Glover panted, coughing up blood. " _...Queenslayer!_ "

After hearing the dying words of Robett Glover, Jon pulled Longclaw out from his body, pushing him down the Wall in the process. Seeing the corpse below the Wall, Jon sheathed Longclaw and knelt down, exhausted from battle. The fighting had seemingly subsided by now, as the traitors were either dead or had surrendered.

After a few minutes, Tormund had made his way up, and sat down next to Jon, looking down at the devastation left by the battle.

"The Night's Watch seems to be all wiped out by now. A more fitting title for you would be Jon Snow: _King of the Wall._ "

Jon scoffed and shook his head. "Jon Snow... That was never my real name. Turns out I always was what I had most envied and desired, but when I found out, it caused me nothing but grief and loss. I don't think I did the right thing, all those years ago. It didn't bring the innocents back, it didn't restore peace in the end. I only picked the lesser evil, Tormund, or at least what I thought was the lesser evil, but I could have done more. I pushed her away at the worst possible time, and I was part to blame for her downfall. I did so much for the people of the realm, and I received nothing but hatred in return. Even the girl with Drogon seemed to hate me, and she even had the dagger. I would have thought her a ghost, if you and Ghost hadn't seen her as well. I could have ruled with Dany, I could have been everything I had wanted, but instead I am here. I wish I could go back and change things, prevent the massacre in King's Landing, but there's nothing I can do to atone for what I did."

Tormund was silent for some seconds, but Jon then felt his heavy palm on his shoulder.

"Are you certain of that, Crow?"

Jon looked at the sky. The sunrise in the east was a beautiful sight to see, but what drew his attention was the sight of a dragon approaching the Wall from the south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some thinking and decided that I would divide the entire story in three main plots. Currently I'll focus on the Bran/GreatOther plot, followed by what could be a tyrant Sansa continuation, and then something to do with the Drowned God.


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reunites with Dany and meets his children for the first time.

She was just as breathtaking as she had been in King's Landing. Before he had killed her. Once Jon stepped out the southern gate of Castle Black, he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You betrayed me."

"Aye, I did. It pained me, but I did."

"I put all my trust in you. I aided you against the undead. I offered you to rule together with me. But all my love and devotion to you was not enough; your sense of honor and duty prevailed in the end."

"I... did what was right in the moment... or what I thought was..." Jon had tried to remain calm, but couldn't help the tears and the uncertainty in his voice. "Of only one thing was I certain: I never stopped loving you, despite all that happened. If you hate me now, I understand. After all, I executed the men who killed me. I just want you to know that it was out of love for Daenerys Targaryen and her hopes and virtues that I had to do what I did. I wanted to save you from what you were becoming."

Dany grabbed his sword hand and put it between her own. By now, the tears were streaming down her face. "I do not hate you, Jon. I can never forgive what you did, but I can understand your decision. _They_ might hate you, however." She pointed to the young man and woman behind her. Jon noticed that the girl was the same one he had rescued. The situation started to make more sense.

Thoughts and emotions were running through Jon's head, as Dany motioned for the two to approach them. He had thought the girl to be some sort of specter at first, like those he had met in the far north, but as other people started acknowledging her, he started considering other possibilities, possibilities he had dismissed due to how unlikely they were to be true. Now, with Dany reappearing, it had been confirmed: she was his daughter. And the boy must be his son. All resurrected somehow. Because he had killed them.

As they were coming closer, Dany turned back at him. "In Dragonstone, after Missandei was killed, the maester discovered that I was pregnant. I didn't believe it at first, but I wasn't able to ignore the signs. I didn't have time to tell you, since you had went... distant. Thanks to Kinvara, a red priestess, we were brought back."

At this point, Jon wept. Not only had he killed the love of his life, but he had also taken the lives of his twin children. He looked upon them. They were beautiful, and reminded him of his own parents that he had seen in the Lands of Always Winter.

"I named them Aemon and Visenya. After the dragon knight and the warrior queen." They were now standing next to their mother. "Meet your father: Jon Snow."

The girl - Visenya - stood still, glaring at him. However, the boy - Aemon - took a few uncertain steps toward him and nodded.

"I- I heard that... you saved my sister's life. Thank you, ser... For that, at least." The boy was the spitting image of Jon himself, but with the Targaryen colours.

"I am... glad I was there to help." Jon tried to smile, and turned to Dany again. "What brought you here?"

Dany shrugged. "Drogon went here against our will. We simply wanted to return home, but he left us here and flew away."

_Bran._

"Were Drogon's eyes white?"

This time, it was his son, Aemon, who decided to speak up. "I saw a raven with three white eyes."

Upon hearing this, Dany tensed and looked into Jon's eyes with a worried look. "Didn't your-"

"Yes, Bran calls himself the _Three-Eyed Raven_. He must have taken control of Drogon. The King of the Southern Kingdoms must have orchestrated your arrival."

"The usurper has stolen my dragon _and_ my kingdoms?" Dany seemed angry, and Jon flinched a little with the mention of the realm she had lost because of him.

"Yes. But his priorities lie elsewhere." The voice came from Jon's left.

Jon looked to his side, toward the eastern road, and saw the cloaked young man, who looked to be the same age as the twins. What shocked Jon, however, were Gendry, Davos and Arya behind him.

"Hello, Aegon, Daenerys, cousins. My name is Beric Baratheon, son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark."

Jon and Arya nodded in each other's directions. Davos stepped forth and started speaking.

"So... It would seem that young Beric telling the truth during the voyage. The Dragon Queen and her children were indeed resurrected. How did you know?"

"The Three-Eyed Raven told me. He wants me to come north. All of you were brought here to accompany me to the frozen prison beyond the Wall, where its dark prisoner lies slumbering. He is connected to the weirwood roots, and can once again corrupt them if it wakes without a guardian."

Gendry looked down. "I don't understand... What is this frozen prison? Beric... You are my heir. I can't let you waste away in the far North."

"I have to, father!" Beric hit his walking staff to the ground and turned to Jon. "You have visited the location. You know what must be done."

Jon nodded slowly, acknowledging his nephew's statement but not making a decision. Instead, he looked at the newcomers behind Beric.

"Davos, Arya, Gendry: Meet your true queen once more, Daenerys Targaryen, risen by a red priestess. And these are Aemon and Visenya, our children that were brought back in the process, after I... after I murdered them..."

At Jon's comment, Dany spoke again.

"I am no longer a queen. Though I fear there is not much I can do to help you, young Beric, I - as well as my children - shall do what we can. I sacrificed everything to defeat the White Walkers. Although my later actions were inexcusable, I wish to somehow redeem what I did."

Visenya's face turned red. "Mother! We can't trust them. Father killed us, and these other people were all part of the same treacherous allegiance that stole the throne from you!" Aemon had a concerned look on his face and Jon sighed.

"You haven't faced the White Walkers as I had, Visenya" Dany said. "Their leader killed my dragon, one of my greatest friends as well as countless brave warriors. If there is any way of preventing another Long Night, I will assist in it, regardless of whether I trust my allies or not." As she said the last sentence, she gave Jon a hurt but worried look. _I will redeem myself as well. She must learn to trust me again._ And this time, he would not let anybody stand between him and his family. As it seemed now, however, Dany was distrustful to him while their children, if their looks were to be judged from, seemed to hate him.

There was much work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that a lot of the decision-making in this chapter was kind of stupid. I might edit it to make it make sense, if you have any ideas, please share them in the comments.


	10. Regicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group prepares to leave for the Land of Always Winter, a foreign emissary comes to King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty shitty chapter, tbh. Sorry for things going slowly, but I just don't want to make the plot too shallow and confusing.

Most of Castle Black had been damaged during the battle that had taken place there. Luckily, however, the kitchen and dining hall had both remained unscathed. After the young Baratheon heir had finished explaining their plans (as well as having convinced them of the looming threat in the north), the group had dispersed, gathering at the tables in enclaves. On Jon's opposite end of the main table, Davos, Tormund, Arya and Gendry were speaking, while Dany and the twins had moved to another. Meanwhile, Jon was sitting alone at his original seat, observing the people in the room. Although the general mood was tense, the twins seemed to be bonding with their cousin, mainly over their shared wolf dreams. _They're wargs, like me. Like Bran._ Jon knew that Ghost had some wolf pups, perhaps those were the dire wolves they were warging?

After a while, Davos had walked over to Jon, taking a seat at his side.

"You have to talk to them, Jon." Davos silently said. "Regardless of what happened, it would be obvious to anybody that you aren't happy. Be it the work of some deity or not, you've been given a second, no, third chance at life. When this business up north is dealt with, granted we survive, I want you to take Daenerys and your children, find a peaceful place and live out your lives in harmony. Despite all she has done, I know - and you know - that she has a good heart. I haven't spoken with your twins, but from what I can tell, they seem like proper good people as well. All I'm asking is that you try to be happy for once. Your struggle was to ensure that there was a future for mankind. Do not let your sacrifices be in vain, Jon. Make something out of the future you fought so hard for. I'm sure she still loves you, but neither she or the children trust you. So regain their trust. You know what it's like to grow up with only one parent in your life, and nothing will make you happier than seeing your children live good lives. I know, better than most, of the emotional impact that comes from one's children."

Jon looked up at the Onion Knight. _Unlikely that they would accept me, old friend._ Instead, however, he nodded and rose from his seat, walking over to Dany. She looked him in the eyes in a way that made it seem like she was worried that he would stab her again.

"Dany, I... I'm sorry for what I did and I regret it every day. I'll never hurt you again."

Dany started to smile, which quickly turned into a frown as she looked down to the ground. Jon tried to comfort her, but as he went to embrace her, an angry look from his daughter caused him to hesitate.

"Mother used to tell us that you were an honorable man. A hero, a paragon of justice. Me and Aemon always wanted to meet you, to know the father our mother spoke so highly of. Instead, she revealed that you killed her, and us with it. Although you did not know of us, it doesn't excuse what you did to our mother. You betrayed your oath. If you hadn't done what you did, you could have helped raise us, as a father should. You could have been the king you were born to be. But instead you chose... _this_ place."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, and realized it was wrong. It was a bad decision, but it was a bad situation. Every day since that, I thought what I could have done differently, how I could have prevented everything. So many mistakes happened. In the end, I only saw two solutions. Both of which were bad." He felt something touch his hand, and noticed Dany looking in his eyes, her hand on top of his, her eyes teary, but Jon could see the compassion and affection in them. Visenya, however, looked even angrier.

"Maybe you are mad after all, mother. You saved all these miserable people, and you were rewarded with betrayal. How can you want to fight for the safety of your murderers?"

"It is not for them, it is for me. For redemption. Burning innocent people, even after having helped save them from an eternity of undeath, was wrong. I want to prove to myself that I am not an evil person, despite all I did. If you do not want to help, then so be it, but I will do this. As I said: not for the Starks, the Hand or any other person, but for myself. Neither is your father evil. I, too, have contemplated those days, and I see that we both were used. At the time, I felt that the massacre in King's Landing was justified, and Jon thought that stabbing me was justified as well. We were both wrong, but my heart will always belong to him."

Jon smiled and discreetly kissed Dany's hand, whispering " _I am yours as well, I promise._ " 

Jon looked at his son Aemon, who he noticed had a sword in his scabbard.

"Are you good at wielding that?"

Aemon shrugged. "I suppose sometimes. Whenever my loved ones are threatened." He was glaring at his father.

Jon nodded. "I could always help you improve. We're leaving at dawn, and the Lands of Always Winter are never safe."

====================================================================================

The emissary from the Stepstones was escorted by Ser Podrick into the Small Council room. With the rugged clothes, including a worn-out tabard with the Blackfyre crest. In his left hand, Podrick held a crooked blade, likely taken from the pirate, while he held some sort of cloth sack in his right hand. The foreigner stood with his arms crossed, and Tyrion decided that he should be the first to speak. After all, the king was even more absent than usual: having been spending most of his time warging something, with Tyrion having been making most of the decisions.

"What message does Salladhor Saan want to deliver?"

The emissary scoffed. " _King_ Salladhor Saan send me for message." His accent was strange and his knowledge of he common language was rather poor. "He have gift for you. In sack." Tyrion nodded toward Podrick, who proceeded to turn the sack upside down, as two heads fell out of it onto the table. At the sight, Samwell Tarly flinched while Bronn raised his eyebrow. Tyrion was astonished as to how these men were able to be overpowered by mere pirates.

"Who are they?" The master of coin asked, but Tyrion already knew of the men. One of the heads belonged to a Ghiscari advisor in Meereen, whose name had been long forgotten by Tyrion. The other head he did remember, though. It was the head of none other than the king of Meereen himself, Daario Naharis.

"Glorious King Salladhor Saan sail to Meereen and raid pyramid. Take treasury, slay king and enjoy his concubines. You pay tribute to Salladhor Saan, or same fate happen to you."

Tyrion's blood boiled, and he signaled for the Kingsguard to grab the emissary. _How is this possible? He's saying that they managed to get a raiding party into the pyramid of Meereen, and somehow slay the king?_ He never liked the former sellsword, but these pirates had murdered a sovereign king in his palace and now threatened to do the same to them. _Showing weakness to a pirate only serves to encourage their attack._ Those people were raiders, not soldiers. Since they were dumb enough to reveal their possible plans, they would never be able to defeat the navy stationed in Dragonstone, as they would face a superior tactician.

"You will have nothing from us. If you weren't an emissary, we would have executed you on the spot for piracy. Tell your 'king' that we ignore his threats. Regicide is a serious crime. Trust me, I've known a number of kingslayers and queenslayers, none of their lives ending well. I would say that your liege awaits a similar fate." He looked at Podrick. "Take him away."


	11. Frost and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The northern party reaches their destination as news surface from the Stormlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a time jump in this one. I just don't want things to go too slowly. 
> 
> The part with Tyrion and the maester was shoehorned in, as it is foreshadowing for what's to come. I wanted to include it earlier, but at least now the following chapters will make more sense. I hope you'll forgive me.

"And you suppose these storms have a magical cause?" Tyrion was interested in what the maester was saying. _The kingdom is known as the Stormlands, after all._

Archmaester Marwyn nodded. "Although lightning striking Storm's End is not unusual, the regular frequency of them makes me, and several other maesters specialized in magic, suspect that some other force may be involved."

"I once did not believe in such things, but experience has made me wiser, but I have never heard of any kind of magic that controlled the weather before. What kind of entity would conjure up such a storm?"

The archmaester looked down and shook his head. "That I couldn't say, Lord Hand, but I have been inquiring about some possible causes." He leaned in, bringing his face closer to Tyrion's face as the volume of his voice sank. "The Storm God. Whatever he is, he seeks to destroy the castle, just like he did in the legends of yore. Though we once thought the Age of Heroes consisted of nothing but exaggerated, if even that, myths, but the Army of the Dead _was_ real. We should not dismiss such theories, Lord Hand, as we have learned from the past."

 _Great. Daenerys Targaryen returns and, if the Queen in the North's letter is to be believed, has escaped captivity because of her dragon. And now we may face the threat of an archaic deity?_ Tyrion wondered if the recent events were connected in any way. _Of course. One and a half decade of nothing, there has to be a reason for this._ He would speak to Bran about it once he awoke from his unusually long warging.

=========================================================================

"Here it is. The frozen prison. Are you sure you want to make this sacrifice, nephew? To bind your soul to this place, for all nights to come?" Jon stood in front of the group, and Dany could notice the unease in his voice, an unease she didn't even sense before the battle at Winterfell years ago. Dany herself stood behind him, shuddering, while the twins were huddled together in the cold, not being used to the cold climate beyond the Wall. Arya and Gendry, however, stood at Jon's side, their weapons drawn. Jon still had his hand on Longclaw, which was sheathed, as he held a torch in his left hand.

"It is not my choice to make, Aegon Targaryen. The Three-Eyed Raven knows what needs to be done. The safety of the world currently lies on our shoulders." Beric had a fateful look in his blue eyes, as he beheld the castle-like structure in front of them. According to him and Jon, an entity was imprisoned within, and it was responsible for the chaos that had befallen the Weirwood roots and, thus, the Children of the Forest, who created the White Walkers by stabbing a king of the First Men with a dragonglass dagger.

As they approached the entrance to it, Dany noticed the man waiting outside. It was the King, Brandon Stark, who _stood_ at the gates. The man who had stolen her kingdoms and had reaped the rewards of her entire campaign.

_A traitor. His existence is a threat to you and your children. He must die. KILL HIM NOW._

"Can you hear the whispers? This Old God of the Forest corrupts anything it can. Without a guardian to bind it here, it will infest the weirwood trees, forcing its users to do its bidding." Bran said as he closely watched the group. "But before we face what is ahead, there is someone you need to meet." As the Three-Eyed Raven turned to look over the horizon, Dany followed his gaze, whereupon she saw something that made her heart melt.

She saw Drogon flying toward them, gripping the eggs with his claws. Bran made an attempt at a smile.

"I am truly sorry for stealing him, Mother of Dragons. It was necessary for you all to reconnect. He will wait outside as we venture into the depths of this eternal prison."

=========================================================================

The halls of the castle reached deeper than the outside revealed, and the interior was breathtaking. This was shown by the large pathway leading down. Visenya had been in extravagant buildings before, but this was more befitting of a god than a king, and according to the King - her uncle - it was apparently a prison as well as a palace. The walls were made of some sort of black stone, with patterns of red adorning the halls and pillars. Instead of the stairs downward, however, they had walked up the other stairs, leading to the top of the tower. At the very end of the stairs, a large gate had greeted them.

As they got to the other side, the group was presented by a flat surface surrounded by pillars, with a throne-like seat at the other end of the room. At its side, a large figure stood, clad in black and red armor with dragon skulls depicted on his shoulderplates. He had a large greatsword strapped on his back.

"That isn't a giant, is it?" Visenya heard Lord Baratheon ask the old man, Davos Seaworth.

"I... don't think so. He looks more like a man, although thrice the size of a regular man." the Onion Knight whispered.

"I have awaited your arrival. I am Meraxes: Hand of Balerion, the Warrior, and this is the seat of the warden of the old god prisoned beneath. The most powerful Old God of the Forest and a creation of the Great Other. The Three-Eyed Raven has judged Beric Baratheon to take up the responsibility of keeping the prisoner here."

The Baratheon boy was being led by the King to the seat as his parents watched with worry in their eyes. However, before Beric could reach the throne, Meraxes blocked his way as he took a stand before it.

"... Brandon Stark was, however, deceived by his enemy. During the Battle of the Long Night, after Beric's conception, the Night King's power took hold of the growing child in Arya Stark's womb, corrupting him since before birth. In his final spiteful act, the Night King secured the survival of his master's resolve, to corrupt the warden and set the ancient deity free. But fate has brought you all here: including all the remaining mighty wargs. To prevent the old ones from ever returning, I have to end you: to clean the world from _his_ corruption." He drew his sword. _He will kill us. My cousin did tell me that my wolf dreams were warging._ She felt herself start sweating as she clung to her brother, who seemed equally frightened by this large, threatening warrior. 

=========================================================================

All of the others appeared petrified by their looming doom. Even Bran had a despairing, surrendering look on his face. Seeing the all-knowing king seemingly haven given up almost crushed Jon's spirit, but he then looked over to Dany and his children. _I killed them. I have caused them nothing but grief and pain._ He made his decision, drew Longclaw and walked toward Meraxes.

"You were chosen by our creator to return from death, Aegon Targaryen, but you carry the corruption of the Great Other. Duty demands me to kill you; I regret what I must do, champion of R'hllor." He reached his hand behind his back and pulled out his greatsword.

_I would deserve it. I had the same justification for killing Dany, but there is always a choice. I see that now._

He took a deep breath before he saw Meraxes swinging his blade.

=========================================================================

Aemon closed his eyes as Meraxes began to strike at his father. They were still closed when he heard the sound of metal against stone, but then came the sound that reminded him of glass shattering. After a few seconds of confusion, he opened his eyes and saw his father sheathing his Valyrian Steel sword. Meraxes was gone, and all that remained was a heap of shards on the floor.

His father turned toward them, unscathed, as he exhaled heavily. _Why was I worried? Was it for my own safety, or is there still a part of me that wants to learn to know the father I spent so many years longing for?_ A father was always something Aemon and his sister had felt missing in their lives, but after learning of what he had done, he had felt nothing but anger and loathing for the man. But after this, he once again felt longing for him. Perhaps there was a way that the whole family could one day live as a family should?

 _"You may have slain Meraxes, but he was my enemy as well."_ The voice that echoed was deep and malevolent. _"His fall doomed not only you, but your entire world. The Old Prisoner emerges once more, and this time, he will triumph."_

In an instant, a lightning bolt, red in color, struck the Seat of the Warden, destroying it.

"It is done. We are finished.", the bearded wildling muttered.

"At least we tried preventing it. We fought and lost. Nobody can withstand the power of gods..." Lord Baratheon said in return.

"No, that much is true." The image of a bearded, middle-aged man appeared at the gate. He resembled Aemon's father, and he realized that the man must be none other than Eddard Stark, his great-uncle and father of the King of the Six Kingdoms and the Queen in the North. "But it is not yet over: you can prevent him from arising in the depths below. He is weak until he has fully manifested, and you have one final chance to prevent him from ever corrupting these lands again."

Jon Snow dashed down the stairs, tightly followed by the rest of the group.


	12. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty shallow and crappy chapters in the end, sorry. I have better chapters planned for the future.

As Jon rushed to open the doors to the inner sanctum within the depths of the castle, he saw another warrior resembling Meraxes. Unlike his kinsman, however, this warrior had bright blue eyes, resembling those of the Night King and his wights, while his Valyrian steel armor was coated in frost. He was kneeling in front of an enclosed pit, with a sword identical to that of Meraxes strapped on his back.

"Our task is almost complete, master. The moment of prevalence is at hand. Soon, we shall free the most powerful of the Old Gods: the ancient Corruptor of the Forest. Our long crusade draws to a close."

_"You have done well, Vhagar. With the Three-Eyed Raven at our command, the Long Night can truly commence. The Seven and the One will fall, as well as any other deity that would defy me."_

Upon closer inspection, Jon noticed the thick, pale roots reaching through the door of the pit, growing at an unnatural pace. The man - whose name was apparently Vhagar - turned to Jon as he noticed him.

"You, Aegon Targaryen, foolishly sought to protect your family by shattering my brother's body. What you failed to understand was that, by doing so, you also ended any resistance against the Long Night. Ironic, the Three-Eyed Pawn's efforts ultimately doomed you all. The Long Night gathers, and _His_ reign begins."

Jon shrugged, tired of the talk about prophecies and deities. "No." He shook his head and drew Longclaw. "Now it ends."

================================================================

Arya rushed into the chamber to find Jon on his back, as his opponent jumped at him with his sword. However, she heard a gnashing sound as Jon then rolled over and buried his sword in the chest of the charging fighter, with the latter shattering like Meraxes and the Night King had done. The others came into the room as Jon stumbled up onto his feet again. 

_"Vhagar... In the end, you disappointed me. Struggle if you must, children of Westeros; it matters not. In your miserable resistance, you fail to see the duality of creation. Madness and sanity, order and chaos, light and darkness, life and death, ice and fire. Your efforts lack meaning: the wheel keeps rolling. It is time to END IT ALL." ___

__For every word the voice bellowed, Arya felt as if it got louder and darker, drowning all other sound nearby and burrowing into her mind. Weirwood branches extended out of the pit, raising the lid-like seal and revealing a stairway descending into utter darkness. She saw the others in the room run toward Jon, as she felt herself unable to move._ _

__Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder as the voice of madness faded. The hand belonged to her brother Bran._ _

__"There is one last thing I must do. Consider this the end of my reign. When this is over, you have to uphold my legacy. The Seven Kingdoms must be made one again, and only our sister can manage that. Tell my council that Sansa is the only one that can unite Westeros against R'hllor. Ice and Fire: That's all there is. I have done all I can to prevent the Long Night. However, the Lord of Light will seek to enslave all. Do not be mistaken: he is as much of a threat as The Great Other is. And never forget: There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. One uncorrupted Old God rests below it. As for the others: the Storm God has been tortured and tormented for ages into doing the bidding of the Great Other. The Seven imprisoned him under the Stormlands. Meanwhile, the Drowned God is imprisoned beneath the waves."_ _

__Arya tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Bran smiled warmly, something she had not seen since before his fall._ _

__"Take care of your family, sister. All of them. Forgive the Mother of Dragons: she has more than redeemed herself. After all, she saved Winterfell from the dead. Prove to the gods, old and new, that our lives are worth living; that our efforts were not in vain." Bran turned, and proceeded to walk down the stairs, into the dark beyond. "Goodbye, Arya Stark. Leave this prison, and never return."_ _

__================================================================_ _

__Aemon had been so distracted by the voice in his head that he hadn't noticed the opening that had emerged from the ground. He glanced over the room and noticed that his uncle, king Brandon Stark, was gone. _The craven usurper must have seen his opportunity and escaped._ Still, he couldn't help but admire the wisdom and dedication he had displayed. Some part of the man clearly was concerned for the wellbeing of the world and its people._ _

__"Bran is gone. It now falls to you."_ _

__An old woman had instead appeared at the entrance of the chamber. She had a crooked back and wore a robe with a hood covering most of her head and hiding her face. At first glance, she could easily have been mistaken for an old poor woman of Flea Bottom, but her lantern revealed quite the contrary. Although the sight of the gems adorning it was a rare one to Aemon, he still could discern the sapphires, rubies and amethysts embedded in the Valyrian steel frame._ _

__"Arya, you know what must be done. Travel to King's Landing with Lord Baratheon. Make sure that Westeros can stand united against what is to come." The old woman raised her lantern, and the images of a three people appeared in the chamber. One was a brown haired man who reminded Aemon of his own father. _He must be one of the Starks._ The other two appeared to be husband and wife, and Aemon immediately understood that they were his grandparents Rhaegar and Lyanna._ _

__Aemon's mother ran toward Rhaegar's spectre and embraced him. His father, however, looked at his parents and then turned his gaze away. _Shame._ The two dead spouses looked at their son longingly and sadly._ _

__"Father!" Arya rushed to her the Stark , sobbing. "I was there when you... Every day, I wish I could have... There is so much I..."_ _

__"I know, Arya. I want you to know that I am proud of you. For everything. You, my children, saved House Stark from obliteration. Please, aid Sansa. Protect her from those who would harm our house, and, if need be, herself." He turned to Jon as he said that. _Starks. Honorable fools to the end. Even when it comes to their own, it seems.__ _

__Aemon was surprised when he saw his twin sister approaching Lyanna. As they stood next to each other, their similarities could easily be seen. Visenya would be a spitting image of their grandmother if it wasn't for her Targaryen features._ _

__"Visenya. Our sweet, yet fierce, granddaughter. You remind me of myself in your age: you are even skilled with the sword. You will need a weapon worthy of a Targaryen woman: the forgotten blade in Bloodraven's cave. Beric will guide you there: The Night King no longer holds any sway over him, but the memories remained."_ _

__His attention was shifted when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was the old woman, reaching out her arm to hand him the lantern. When the rather short woman looked up at Aemon's face, the only parts of the face covered by the shadow of her hood were the glowing eyes._ _

__================================================================_ _

__Drogon had been waiting for them outside, eyes lighting up as he set eyes on his mother. Dany walked up to her dragon and petted the muzzle._ _

__"Dany."_ _

__She turned around to see Jon kneeling. After a few seconds of being surprised, she nodded._ _

__"I wronged you. There is nothing I regret more than what I did to you and our unborn children. I know that you won't forgive what I did, and I understand if you resent me, but I wish to redeem myself. I want to set matters right with you. I want to get to know our children. We... we could live together, as a family. Far away from kings and murderers. Those who come after us will never have to live in fear, as you did, and be happy and loved by all. Dany, I love you, and I would gladly spend the rest of my life making up for the mistakes I made." He untied Longclaw's scabbard, and presented it to her, as if swearing fealty to her._ _

__Dany felt the tears running down her face. She loved this man, and despite everything, she still missed and loved Jon. She wanted to live out her days with him, watch him connect with their children and help raise their future grandchildren. Yet, he killed her, but after years of pondering, she had come to understand his reasons. He knew she would not be able to forgive him, and neither could he ever forgive what she did. They had both made horrific mistakes, and they would redeem themselves together, she decided._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make another part of this story. It will feature a time skip of about six years and return to the more traditional GoT-style politics, where Sansa is the "main villain". We will also know where the Targs went, what the plague means, the Westerosi conflict with the Stepstones, and the return of some characters that, for varying reasons, were left out of the story thus far.


End file.
